Super Smash Bros Chapter 1
by Sora Core Knight
Summary: My fictionalized account of the game, with a real life experience


Super Smash Bros: Lone Rogue Of Darkness

Chapter 1: Beginnings of Journeys

I Was soo very Excited that i came up with this idea for my very first Fan fic i am creating Yoh! And i mean super Excited but anyways Now to get Serious This Story is basically Based on My Real Life Event that happened to Me and It was a Dark Day i Was Betrayed by My Friends and Was Beaten up and was left Injured but i got up easy on that one And My Family is Still Alive But in This Fan Fic it's An Alternative Futuristic World but Much Worse Where i am Not So Lucky and I Am Left for Dead However... There's Hope For Me I Am Not going to be Alone For Long For i Will Have New Allies and Friends Who Care for Me and Will help me Get My Revenge On Those Who Have Hurt Me and Killed My Family...!

But Anyways You'll See the Rest that's Soon to Come And Please Note That i Can't Change the Rating it Must Stay As T For Teens On This Story But Don't Forget to Send Your Review's to The Newbie Thats of Course Me And Don't Worry You'll Get the Feel of this Story if you keep on Reading it might Start Becoming More Dangerous As New Secret's and Even a Power Stronger Then Anything Behind This Story is to be Revealed And Discovered...

I Do Not Own Super Smash Bros, Nintendo and Sora or Their Creations And Characters just this Story and My Own Creations.

I was Outside Walking with My Friends Dean and Liam the One Night i was looking at the Sky dark with Grayish Clouds in the Air until I Noticed A boy Who Was Wearing Cap that had Blue and Red colours on it His Eyes Were Black and They Were Shaped Like Ovals He also Wore A Striped Sweater it's Colours were Blue and Orange And pants that were blue and wore Shoes as Well he Then Looked at me as i was walking among he had a bat in his Hands and Just Turned around and ran to his Backyard of his Home to go play Baseball or Something meanwhile As We Made our way to the Secret Meeting of the Order of Blade i was Sitting with My Mates in the Meeting of the Room Listening to the Conversions they were having it Consisted of Us Three Me,Liam and Dean to Search For a Relic that Can be Used to Control Human and Animal Minds, Create weapons of Destruction Give Power to the Wielder of the Relic, Talk to The Dead, and Even Use it to Question God Himself.

As our Leader Sildus Spoke This Operation is Simple Your Goal and Mission Is Only to Find The Relic it's a Magical Weapon that let's Any Wielder Control it's Mighty Force Heck it's Also Said to be able to Destroy Worlds or Even Save it.. It's Called The Ultima Core..

Ahhh So that's what it's called... Dean said

The Other Agents Spoke to Each Other figuring out What might be guarding it and how they can Destroy those Defences

So how do we find it Basically? Liam Asked

Our Sources have Discovered it to be Around The City Known as Alterina But it's Guarded by Strange Force fields and reaching it will Prove to be Difficult as it has a long Cordor and Several Deadly Cyborg guards that are Loaded There to Destroy Any Intruders from Reaching the Switches to Disable the Force fields Sildus Said

And In Order to Get to Those Switches We'll Need to Destroy them to Get through to Disable the Fields? I Asked

Yes Matthew But These Are Not Any Ordinary Cyborgs They Are Element Types that have A Strength and A Weakness For So Let's Just say You Encounter an Ice Cyborg it's is of course Ice but Using Fire Against it Kills it and to use that power you Need Magic mana in you to do that there might also be other types Like An Water Cyborg An Electric Cyborg and Even An Earth Cyborg Make Sure You Guys Use the Right Attacks to Kill them you Can Also Combine You Magic with your Weapons by Selecting the Magic Element you Want to use and add it on your Weapon to get Either a Flame Sword or Wind Air Rifle up to you but thats All I'll talk about today Ok You Three Go and Rest and Get Ready to go After it tomorrow the Heilcopter will be Waiting for you guys Until Then Good night See you All The Next Day When the Operation Begins Sildus Said as his Went to go Sleep in his Office by his Bed and Everyone Else and us Three went back to our Homes to End Today.

When i got home My Mother Nira and My Father Gabriel Asked me How was My Day At The Order And i said it was Fine and so After That We All Had Nice Food to Eat And After that I went to My to Pack My Weapons Ready For Tomorrow I Put My Black Core Sword in it's Slash and Also My Air Rifle with it i put them on the Ground open up my Beddings Blankets and jump in to bed to close myself up and sleep until tomorrow morning.

Please Guys Don't Forget to Review this Chapter it's a Start you know something peaceful But in the Next and Other Chapters You Might Not Really like What Happens Next.


End file.
